Scarlet Passion
by WolfandBanshee
Summary: A series of feelsy drabbles done for my favorite characters Lydia & Derek, each one will be in relation to a letter of the alphabet. Exp: H for Hickeys, and so that will be what the chapter is about! The adventures of Dydia :o)
1. H for Hickeys

_**Dydia Alphabet Drabble Challenge **_

_H - **H**ickeys_

Throwing two bare legs over the side of the bed and coming up to a sitting position, Lydia blinked herself awake, trying to adjust to the bright morning sun filtering through the curtains, rays of sunlight hitting her full length mirror and reflecting around her room. As she rose off the bed the sheets fell from her body, and despite the warmth from the sun there was still a slight chill in the air from the frigid night before. Padding over to her dresser to retrieve some clothes to cover her naked form, the floor was cold against her feet sending an icy chill up her legs and though her spine.

Quietly so as to not wake the sleeping form still lying on her bed peacefully, opening the first draw and pulling out her underwear. Soft fabric glides up her legs, hands touching her waistline as she pulls them up, reaching for her bra and sliding her arms through the straps and clasping it at the back. Light ruffling of sheets sounds behind her and she turns to a gorgeous and adorable looking werewolf opening his eyelids trying to fight the sleepy haze he is feeling. Her lips turn up at the corners as she thinks of the events of last night.

_A large and strong body covers hers; broad shoulders in her line of vision, her body feels like it is on fire every nerve set aflame by his ministrations. Lips cascade gently over her jaw and down her throat, soft yet passionate, the prickly scrape of stubble across her sensitive skin sends tingles through her and her eyelids flutter shut savoring the sensation. Racking her fingernails roughly over his scalp and tugging at his hair urging him to go faster, he seems to get the message, light loving kisses turning into fiercely possessive ones. Tongue laving at her skin tasting her and sending more intense urges through her body, he was beginning to nibble and nip at her throat and the line of her collarbone, a luxurious combination of pleasure and pain._

_He spent a large period of time sucking her skin and tugging at it almost as if wanting to leave his imprint on her, but just as soon as the peculiar thought had come it left, his lips descending down finding her breasts and playfully biting along them before travelling lower…And she gave way to a wall of intense emotions._

It was an definitely an amazing night she'd admit, Derek was exhilarating in bed, considerate and fulfilling, and she can't remember a time it had ever been like this. Whilst walking over to the mirror she fixed one of her bra straps that had got twisted whilst putting it on, looking up she noticed her wild and tangled hair, frowning as she threw her hair over bending her back and running fingers through the matted mess. Finally satisfied fingers reached for a black hair tie around her wrist, removing it and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, with her hair out of the way she looked up to—_what the fu_—"DEREK." She hissed angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Shrieked incredulously across the room, he sat up in a hurry sensing her worry, looking at her from behind he could see nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing to warrant her obvious wrath.

Slowly she turned her body to face him, and shot him a scathing look that would have sent any man, wolf or otherwise running for the hills.

Lydia could tell the moment his eyes caught hold of what she was upset about, the shock registering on his face then falling to a cocky smirk, it took all her will power to keep herself from slapping it of his face. The sharp groan that fell from her lips drawing his eyes back to hers, he at least had the intelligence to try and look apologetic.

"I am sorry." He said lightly looking her directly in the eyes.

She knew that it wasn't on purpose but damn him, she did not want to have to go to school with a scarf in this god forsaken weather, and there was no way she could hide the pinkish purple marks on display like a fine piece of art. Sending him a half hearted withering stare, "Really? Are you emreally/em sorry, Derek?" His possessive side was of no surprise to her since it wasn't exactly a rarity.

He sighed, "I genuinely am. Not because I don't find the sight of you covered with my brand incredibly intoxicating and alluring, because I do. But I know how much you hate having to cover them at school, public decency and all that. So I apologize for getting carried away, Lyd."

His large hands shot out to grab her hips pulling her towards him and she couldn't find the strength to fight back. He only ever abbreviates her name when he is either worried or trying to butter her up, and curse her it works, so for the time being she allows him to pull her into his broad chest, a masculine scent engulfing her. "Well… I guess you are going to just have to make it up to me tonight." She stated as a matter of fact, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Wont that just lead to more of this very problem?" He questions suggestively.

She chuckles lightly against the base of his neck, her breath warming the skin at his pulse point. "Oh no, sweetheart. Not like that… You and I… are watching The Notebook tonight."

Strutting away towards the bathroom door with a sense of triumph surging through her at the horrified look that had taken hold of his face. His loud protests were muted as she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower.

* * *

**A/N:** I have decide to try and challenge myself to write a Dydia drabble a day, and to make it a little different i am going to be doing one for every letter of the alphabet. Now, since I am not that organized or talented the letters will not be in order. Because I'll probably just go where the muse take me :o) I hope you enjoy them!

Also since these are everyday so I wont be having them beta-ed, or I don't think so at least. I hope there are not to many mistakes! I have read it through a couple times but sometimes you just miss things... :o)


	2. B for Baths

_**Dydia Alphabet Drabble Challenge**_

_B - __**B**__aths_

She awakened in the dead of the night to the feel of sheets pulling around her body, beside her a large silhouette thrashed around rather wildly in his sleep, eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding her and focusing on the other side of the bed. The air incredibly chilly against the small sliver of skin showing above the covers where they'd fallen down in the night, making goose bumps rise all along her form. A feeling of unease crept up on her; it was an incredibly rare that Derek wasn't wrapped around her like a vine during sleep, arms enveloping her in a secure embrace and legs intertwining through hers covering her in a blanket of warmth and affection.

So at the touch of cool covers a sense of dread and wrongness filled her, bed shifting sharply as he convulsed in the midst of a night terror, slight whimpers leaving his lips and bouncing around the shadowed room.

Moving gently and cautiously as to not wake him fast, sure to rouse him steadily without causing too much of a disturbance, wouldn't want a repeat of last time she tried to wake him and she almost got her head taken off as he came around from his dreams. Delicately placing her fingers over his shoulder and murmuring his name softly coaxing him awake, the skin in contact with her fingertips was moist from the sweat dripping down his body and dampening the sheets.

"Derek."

He awoke with a jolt and muttered a string of unintelligible curses. Moonlight streaming through the curtains allowed a glimpse at his furrowed brow and the movements of his chest as it drew in ragged breaths. Green eyes roaming the room in rapid succession trying to place his surroundings, it didn't take long to land on her large and vivid ones, "Lydia." Exhaling her name accompanied by a sigh of relief.

His body still shock with a tremor in the aftershock of whatever unpleasant memories he was reliving, he had lived such a hard and pain filled life it was difficult to try to figure out what dreadful thing was haunting him this time. "Another nightmare?" She questioned lightly, it was obvious it was, but she figured she'd give him the choice on whether he wanted to discuss it. He simply nodded. It was a gentle tilt of his head and to others might have given an untroubled illusion, but she could see it in the tension still carried on his shoulders and the twitch of muscles as he clenched his jaw.

Lydia wishes she could say something soothing, somehow take away the loss and despair in his life, but it was an impossible dream so instead she got up silently and strode towards the bathroom.

The familiar sound of taps being opened water flowing fluidly through the pipes and splashing around in the large bathtub. As the water warmed slowly adding some scented raspberry bubble bath and a few bath salts before using her hand to mix in the product and check the temperature wasn't too hot. She lit a couple candles as they where gentler on the eyes in the middle of the night than having bright lights plus they gave off a warm and welcoming feel to the room, she figure he could use all the comfort he could get at the moment. As a shadow fell over her she turned around to find Derek in the doorway gazing at her with a soft smile, she felt her lips tip up at the corners in an intimate and sincere smile.

Without having to be told he padded over to the bathtub and lowered himself in to the steamy water with a pleasurable groan, he sat three quarters of the way to the back of the tub leaving enough room for her to slide in behind him.

Whenever they took baths on other more pleasant terms he always sits behind her, just as he sleeps behind her in bed, or as they watch movies on the coach and he holds her tight. Always him. Except for in these moments that happen every couple weeks, the horrific flashes that terrorize his sleep and as if knowing wordlessly what he needs she always takes the back space, wrapping her delicate arms around his torso and pulling him back to sink into her chest. Once rested there securely she presses her cheek to his letting her scent calm his thoughts and bringing them both an overwhelming peace.

Her body curves around his under the bubbly water, the mere touch and smell of Lydia relaxing his bones and he revels in the intensity of his love for her. She feels the gentle draw of fingers on the bend of her knee, the trace of indecipherable patterns soothing her worry and distracting her from the horrors outside the four walls. Her eyes starting to feel incredibly heavy and she is just about dozing off into a blissful sleep when his voice cracks through the haze, "Thank you." He whispers and then pauses briefly, "You bring so much joy to my life, I cannot even begin to tell you how much you… this… everything you do means to me." The pressure of fingers closing around her wrist and dragging her hand up to his chest just above his heart, her palm rests over the beating organ whilst his lays over hers, their fingers entwining.

"I love you, Lydia."

She sucks in a breath, heart beating wildly. It isn't the first time the words have been uttered from either of them but he says them with such ferocity it takes her breath away. She cannot even see his eyes but can imagine the fire burning in them as it does in hers.

They continue to lie in the tub for a while after that until their fingers get wrinkly and she makes a joke about how this is how she'll look 50 years from now so he might as well get used to it. He chuckles lightly whilst pressing little kisses to each fingertip slowly as if accepting her in any form she takes and her heart pulses with affection.

It doesn't take long for them to get dried off and into bed, the sheets are still chilly from being unused but Derek's natural body heat takes care of that in a matter of minutes, she stills stays behind him enveloping him in a blanket of safety. Fingers weaving together she presses a lingering kiss on his forehead and whispers,

"I love you, Derek."

When his lids drop and her love surrounds him, warming him inside and out he finally surrenders to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

SO REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A DRABBLE A DAY. Ha. I lied, this is a 1K + fic, so yeah a little longer than a drabble but I got carried away! Enjoy the feels! ;)

Oh and remember If you liked it leave a comment because they really do motivate me to write :o)

-Morgan


	3. M for Massages

_**Dydia Alphabet Drabble Challenge**_

_M - __**M**__assages_

The loft door opening startled Derek out of a daze and to the present, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was, the steady clack of heels echoed in the spacious building revealing her identity immediately. A slow tilt at the corner of his lips was the only outward sign he showed at her arrival, he heard a thump and slightly animalistic growl sound from the petite red head, at that he turned and almost doubled over in laughter at the sight of her. It wasn't so much the extremely messy and tangled hair, or the sweat drenched clothes but the look of complete and total misery etched on her face. She looked like a drowned cat, hair falling everywhere and clinging to sticky patches of skin on her forehead.

"Good practice was it?" he inquired innocently with a miniscule raise of his eyebrow.

Her eyes found his and he could tell she was attempting to look agitated by the subtle 'I told you so' but it fell flat; she was probably too tired and muscles to sore. Having asked Scott to teach her how to fight, even though the coast was clear as of late, no canimas, noguitsune or dark druids to worry about. But Lydia had still insisted ever the stubborn women; he was silently pleased she had begun training because the added protection was always needed in a place like Beacon Hills. He had warned her that Scott wouldn't go easy on her, and that his stamina as a werewolf would be a lot for her to handle, Malia especially would push pretty hard.

Lydia had laughed and said she could handle it in her sleep, joking that she handled him on a regular basis finishing the sentence by winking at him suggestively and swaying her hips as she walked out of the loft.

"It was fine." Replying in a strained voice. "Definitely going to have some bruises in the morning."

He pointed at the couch, "Come on, sit." With a final huff blowing a few strands from her face she collapsed onto the cushions with an appreciative sigh. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back in comfort, walking over to her and making his way behind the piece of furniture he found his place and began rubbing her tired muscles. His hands gentle and slow as they molded her pale skin using just the right amount of pressure that left her moaning unabashedly. Whimpered _yes's,_and_ don't stop, mmmmm_ filled the room and he couldn't help but lean down and place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You are _very_ lucky you know that?"

Her reply came ever so gently "why's that?" slight confusion lacing her voice at where he was going with this line of thought.

He chuckled.

"I don't let just any women come sweat on my furniture making it rather sticky and smelly—"

"I DO _NOT_ SMELL."

Was the last thing he heard before a pillow was lobbed at his head with an impressive amount of strength.

* * *

_... not trying to make excuses but i was in rather a rush with this one so it is a little... meh. but anyways hope you enjoyed reading anyway. :)_

-Morgan


	4. N for Nails

**_Dydia Alphabet Drabble Challenge:_**

_Letter N - __**N**__ails_

Desire shots through him every time she scrapes her bright red fingertips down his back, he feels them bite into his skin toying the fine line between pleasure and pain, bringing him an intoxicating primal need. The fine pink lines covering his back always fade but the ghost of her touch remains marking his body as hers, and a thrill rolls down his spine at the claim.

Their couplings seem to have a tendency of being raw and passionate almost bordering on rough, her body seems to ignite an electric spark inside of him that demands attention. They ravage and consume each other between tangled limbs and ragged breaths. He thought that this overwhelming need might die down a little after the first couple of times but it never does, the same scorching fire of emotions rattle them both to the core, and he wonders not for the first time why it took them so long to get here.

Her soft hands drift off his lower back and clamping around the curve of his ass; her nails dig inwards pulling his body further into her until there is but a breath of air between them as she uses his body to sate hers. His eyes roll back in his head and he practically purrs with pleasure, breathy moans fill the air, and a drop of sweat drips off his temple and lands between the valley of her breasts, on instinct his eyes focus on where it lands on the soft skin just above the thrum of her heart.

Her hands drop heavily on the bed, clawing at the sheets trying and failing to hold on to the screams of ecstasy falling from her exquisite lips. Leaning his head down he captures her warm and welcoming mouth in a strong and possessive battle of tongues, the same nails he had previously enjoyed grip the linen fabric harder and he wonders if it might tear.

Lydia's back arches off the bed with a whimper of pleasure; her hands coming up to grasp the back of his head. Fingers gradually making their way up through the black tendrils, pushing over his scalp and tugging none to gently on the strands of hair. A groan ripples out of his throat, and in response an amused giggle sounds from the beautiful redhead bellow him.

And the realization hits him that she _knows_, knows how she affects him and uses it, for or against him he is not quite sure.

* * *

**A/N:** _Big biiig thanks to the incredible __athenaohwise1__ for being my beta again, Jessica, your support of my writing is always __**extremely**__ appreciated. ;) _


	5. J for Jealousy

_**Dydia Alphabet Drabble Challenge:**_

_Letter J -** J**ealousy_

She can feel it building up inside of her, the pressure begging for release. Lydia's chest rising and falling rapidly whilst her breathy moans get louder and she sends silent thanks that her mother is not home. Because she would definitely not want to explain the embarrassingly erotic whimpers coming from her lips. Back arching off the bed pushing Lydia's hips up into his face wordlessly pleading for more, her fingertips find his hair tugging roughly and Deputy Parrish chuckles at her attempts to urge him on.

The air is warm around her even though her bedroom window is cracked open to the chilly nighttime air; she contemplates pulling the dress that is hitched around her stomach over her head but before the thought is fully formed his tongue speeds up and he plunges another finger inside of her, ripples of pleasure surge through her, vision blurring white and she is momentarily blinded.

She doesn't even realize what she's done until her gaze drops down to Deputy Parrish's wide eyes, edging somewhere between scared and embarrassed. The pink tint covering his cheeks would almost look adorable if it wasn't for the faint fear knitting his brows together.

The high pitched scream pierces through the loft, ringing in his ears. On instinct his eyes shut and hands reach up to cover his ears trying to escape the noise, the wail sinks right through to his bones and he can feel it everywhere even though he knows she is nowhere nearby. His heart speeds up.

_Lydia._

He doesn't even take a moment to second guess himself before picking up his leather jacket and keys, jogging to his car and jumping in driving as fast as possible. Derek does not notice as some drivers curse at him for running a red light, as his main thought, the only thought going through his head;

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

And although a small part of his mind questions himself, it almost didn't sound right. Something he couldn't identify was not ringing true, but he was too preoccupied on getting there to duel on it for long.

Car tires screech violently against the pavement in front on her house, he doesn't bother taking the time to extract the keys from the ignition before racing up her porch and ramming his shoulder in to the front door. It opens with a crunch charging up the stairs in search of the source of danger. Blood pumping hotly through his veins the sound of his own heart overpowering any other noises, and it wasn't until he opened her bedroom door that all the sounds stopped. And he's pretty sure it is because his heart actually stopped.

The awkwardness and tension filled the room as her brain connected to the fact she had just full out screamed during her orgasm, actually _screamed _and by the look on his face it was pretty loud. Wuuups. The awful silence was abruptly cut short when the bedroom door barged open with and incredible force.

She almost couldn't believe the sight before her.

His eyes so intensely fierce like he was prepared for any sort of threat and it almost made her want to laugh, she didn't though. Because she was too busy trying to push down the fabric at the bottom of her dress trying to regain some of her integrity although that was a long shot at this point.

Lydia's not quite sure who is more thoroughly embarrassed, Derek or the Deputy.

It became very irritating that nobody would say anything; they alternated between looking at each other and looking at her. She could feel her cheeks warming and she tried to steady her breathing still recovering from the waves of ecstasy from before, it feels like a bucket of ice has been thrown over her and she can't help but throw her head back and groan at her luck or lack thereof.

Upon realizing that the sound drew both their eyes towards her she regretted the action immediately.

Deputy Parrish is the first to speak up, "Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on right now?" his strong voice almost masking the slightly petrified look on his face.

Derek didn't seem to exhibit any sign of speaking up so she took the lead but not before sending him a scathing glare. But as soon as she opened her mouth she realized she had no idea how to talk her way out of it, finally deciding that it was Derek that had barged in then it was his responsibility to fix this. "That, my dear deputy is a _good_ question. Derek?"

First the first time since knowing Derek he looked truly gob smacked. And apparently speechless.

"I…Uh…. Well, um I just…" he mumbled incoherently, clearing his throat with a cough he continued. "I thought I heard someone scream, and was worried. You can never be too careful, isn't that right _deputy?"_

The withering look Derek gave him propelled the blonde into full blown explanation mode. Ah, this will be fun, she though with a slight laugh.

"We were just… Miss Martin and I. Um, she called because she needed a hand, with uh." He trailed off.

"Oh, I can see you were handling something." Before Lydia could start explaining she saw a fist collide with a crunch. It was so quick she would have missed it had she blinked, she saw the deputy's neck snap to the side and a red liquid begin to trickle from his busted lip. The growl that left Derek's body as he turned and fled the room was strangely powerful and possessive.

Parrish and Lydia stayed silent in the room for a good two minutes, during which Lydia vowed to get Derek back for this.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Had this gone longer it would have turned into a threesome fic._


End file.
